Jade Knight
Eighteen year old Jade Knight has graduated from Hogwarts as a Gryffindor. She is part of the Ministry and a member of the Order. Basics Her companion is her favorite little animal in the world. A cat named Leaf, as to her green eyes. As for other information, her wand is an Oak, Phoenix feather, and nine inches. Her Patronus is a Raven. Personality Jades personality is quite simple. She's fierce, smart, tough, and sweet. She's only a little rebellious, she does things she thinks are right, whether she asks permisission and they say okay, or whether they deny her. She's a free-spirited person who does what she thinks is right. Jade never trusts easily, she's a really good judge of character, able to tess who was shady, or who is trustful, and even then, the people have to prove themselves to her. She doesn't get distrracted easily, if she does, she forgets about it for a while until it is brought up again. Sometimes, she likes using the Colour Change charm on parts of her hair to change them,a bunch of different colors, like green, blue, pink and sometimes black. History Her mother was a witch, but her father was a Muggle. Her mother hated her past, and tried to hard to just stop using magic, but since she left Hogwarts, it's been so difficult. She cried her eyes out when she accepted into hogwarts, she tried her best to not allow her to go, but Jade was the most convincing person in the world to her. Her mother had set up for her to meet up in Diagon Alley with a friend of hers, who she hadn't seen 'til then for many years. That friend helped her get her things, and brought her to King's Cross. She had always wondered why her mother hadn't done it, but she remembered the stories she was told as a child about Hogwarts - the war, the battle of Hogwarts, everything, and she realized how much her mother didn't want to be a part of that world again, and she understood completely, but that wouldn't stop her from being a part of this world. When she entered Hogwarts at eleven years old, sorted into Gryffindor, she wasn't the smartest in her class, the sweetest person in the common room, or the coolest person in class. She was pretty average, but she always did what she thought was right. In her first year, she had gotten almost perfect grades, and in her second, those grades dropped dramatically. She wasn't Prefect or Head Girl at all, but she had gotten her grades up rather quickly. Now out of Hogwarts, she has been given a job at the Ministry's Love Chamber, in the ever locked room, and also is a regular member in the Order of the Pheonix, though she had wanted to be an advanced member or spy, but that didn't matter. She had visited her mother a few times. At the battle of Frozon Manor, she was confronted with the Lady Of Bordeaux, a vampire, if she ever met one. She had fought, and just when it looked like she had the advantage, her wand was lost, and she was bitten. She was a vampire. She had woken up about an hour later, not knowing what had happened.... Trivia Her birthday is on August twenty-third She's a halfblood Her eyes are blue She's rather petite for her age, her height 5'2" and her weight is 130. Other jade2.jpg Jade1.jpg|Jade when she is mad about something. (I love it~) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:MoM Key P Category:Vampires Category:Blonde Hair Category:Gryffindor Category:Witch Category:Ministry Employee Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Name begins with "J" Category:Security Category:Oak Wand Category:Morituri Category:August Birthday Category:Half-Blood Category:Blue Eyes Category:Lissyboo's Character Category:Phoenix Feather Wand